We Rock 69
We Rock 69 is a band in the Dubious Adventures of Hot Dude. The band is Sweet 16's primary competition during high school, post secondary and when they compete to get a record contract. The band is known to have no talent whatsoever, write horrible songs and attempt to perform a rock show while showing off their pathetic hipster like image even though they are hopelessly clueless. History The band was founded by Steer McQueer who had the inevitable teenage rush to rock out and be a superstar. Initially, he hired all of his friends to play in the band, even if they had no skill whatsoever. This would turn out badly as everyone wanted to be the singer and Steer McQueer sucks at singing. He fired everyone in the band and re-hired a few people to play (or learn) instruments. In order to stop a insurrection within the ranks of his band, he demotivated all of them from singing and made sure that all the band members had worse voice cracks than he did through a process of sabotage. Initially, the group was a cover band that covered pitiful rock attempts in the underground music scene, albeit, horribly since they had no skill. Their only break came when they were asked to play at the Canned food rocks concert at Sacred Heart. However, they were booed offstage and Sweet 16 took over the show, prompting the rivalry from that day on. After high school, Steer had taken up many songwriting classes, voice lessons and guitar lessons, yet, he still concentrated on the unimportant details of being a rockstar such as fantasizing over the throngs of fan-girls that will show up to his shows and follow him backstage afterwards for sex and drugs. This translated to more bad quality performances and songwriting in the band. But since Steer was persistent, the band would eventually play in clubs, especially along Sparks street after the Rusted had been signed to a label and was no longer able to play. However, a struggling Sweet 16 showed up on the club scene. The band witnessed a shock associated with starting post secondary schooling in college and University. Also, stress among the chemistry in the band, especially between the three couples, was problematic since their rude introduction to adult life and dealing with other issues. However, what seperated them from We Rock 69 is that for starters, their name was not idiotic, two, they have talent and skill playing live and three, they have written original songs that are good. Slowly but surely, the clubs stopped asking We Rock 69 to play for them and replaced the band with performances from Sweet 16. This prompted Steer and the band to enter a 'rage phase' by performing shows to spite Sweet 16 and to make attempts to ruin their image. However, due to their generally easy-going nature and their ability to not play the blame game, the band kept it's demand in the clubs and We Rock 69's effort failed. However, the band still continues to play shows to spite Sweet 16 even though they are now mocked for being so immature. Musical Style We Rock 69 does not have a definite music style but their songwriting style, especially coming from Steer McQueer stems from the styles of Tenacious D and the crap-tastic material from an underground band called Smash mouth. The songs have no distinction in the melodies or lyrics. Category:Band